


Waste

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, The Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Drabble set right before slash during LSOTW, because I read it today and also wanted to write something.
Series: Transformers Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Waste

The final blow dropped your enemy. He was just some other guy, same as you, some fragger stuck in the ring to fight you for Overlord’s entertainment, but hell, it was you or him and it wasn’t gonna be you. So you beat the shit out of him and then he died.

The crowd roared, as always, and Overlord looked on in barely-interested amusement. He didn’t give a frag about this. Just wasting time. You didn’t even know what he was waiting for.

“Well done,” he drawled, bored, and you hurried away from his attention and back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, run on sentences ahoy.  
> Expect more drabbles to come; I want to write 25 new fics before my birthday in March and that's coming up hella soon so I figure I'll pour a bunch out into drabbles. With that in mind, if you have something you wanna see written within 100 words, drop a comment and i'll take a stab at it if it clicks for me :D


End file.
